A New Hope
by IplayedInTraffic
Summary: Episode Tag for Motel California. Stiles and Scott return home after the heartbreaking night at the motel with unfinished business to tend to. One-Shot.


**Author's Note**: Hello again! I'm back with another episode tag. Jeff Davis just leaves too much hanging that I can't help but put in my two cents. This is a scene I would've like to see after the heaviness of that episode. And how fantastic were Dylan O'brien and Tyler Posey in that scene? They almost made me cry. It was probably my favorite scene of the whole series. Anyway, please read and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

After a silent bus ride, an awkward goodbye with the girls, and a silent ride in Stiles' jeep, the boys ended up in the Stilinski kitchen. They rifled through the cabinets, the refrigerator, and the freezer in a familiar routine until they settled on pizza rolls. The microwave hummed as the boys stood in companionable silence waiting for it to buzz.

Stiles tried to keep his sideways glances at Scott unnoticed but his efforts seemed to be in vane judging from the way Scott kept shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

The microwave beeped and Stiles checked their mediocre dinner, touching a few of the rolls and then starting the microwave once again.

"They always take longer than the bag says they do," Stiles complained.

"Yeah," Scott agreed.

Stiles groaned inwardly as his attempt at a conversation starter was thwarted by the Scott's continued introversion.

It was never awkward between them. There was never not something to talk about, laugh about, or complain about. Stiles hated the silence. He always needed to be talking. Sure, he had talked his best friend off of a suicidal ledge less than twelve hours ago, but it was still his best friend standing next to him.

Wasn't it?

The microwave beeped again and Stiles confirmed that their kid's meal was ready. They sat at the table and ate the food, once again in silence.

Scott kept his eyes downcast, way too focused on pizza rolls than anyone should ever be. He did everything he could to not make eye contact with Stiles. Stiles tried to not stare at Scott, but failed.

When the last of their dinner was gone Scott looked at his wrist and pushed his chair away from the table. He picked up the plate and rinsed it off in the sink and placed it in the dishwasher.

"It's getting late," Scott practically mumbled. "So, I should get going."

Stiles made a face and shook his head. "Do you think I brought you here just for that gourmet dinner?"

A small smile tugged at the corner of Scott's lips. "Dude, we love pizza rolls."

"Who doesn't?" Stiles asked. "But seriously, let's hang out or something. It's not like we had a fun weekend."

"I should really get home," Scott insisted. "We've got school tomorrow."

"I'll drive you in the morning," Stiles shrugged. "C'mon, it'll be like old times."

Scott looked undecided but Stiles didn't give him a chance to say no. He turned him around and nudged him toward the stairs. Scott must have decided to stop fighting it because he didn't protest again.

They got to Stiles' room and Scott laid down on his side of the bed. Stiles immediately kicked himself for even thinking that any part of his bed was Scott's, but he decided to let it slide. It had been the same way since they were kids and they had slumber parties every weekend.

Stiles smiled to himself at the fond memories as he fumbled with the DVD player, his back to Scott. He turned the television on and the brightness of it flooded the dark room.

An image of his best friend standing in the parking lot with a lit road flare flashed into Stiles' mind. The smell of gasoline assaulted his senses and he found himself staring at Scott.

He shook the image from his mind and turned back to the TV. He ignored the way his hands were shaking as he slipped in the DVD.

"It was the motel you know," Scott sounded quietly from behind Stiles. "I would never do that."

Stiles started to nod but then shook his head. "But you were so close to doing it."

Stiles backed up until he was sitting on the bed. Scott moved up to sit next to him.

"But you stopped me," Scott almost whispered. "You always stop me."

"But I can't always be there Scott."

"Then you'll just have to trust me to be able to figure some things out without you," Scott bumped his shoulder against Stiles'.

"That'd be a lot easier if you were smarter," Stiles admitted.

"Hey," Scott shoved his friend gently. "I've been doing better this year."

"Reading a few books over the summer doesn't instantly spark your IQ buddy," Stiles explained seriously.

"Shut up," Scott laughed. He moved back up the bed and leaned against the head board. Stiles grabbed the remote and did the same. Both were satisfied that the tension was gone. Both felt stupid for ever allowing any tension to form in the first place.

"But seriously Scott," Stiles added. "If you ever scare me like again I'll kill you myself. Understood?"

"Got it," Scott responded quickly. "No, what are we watching?"

Stiles was about to answer when Scott's phone howled like wolf.

"It's a text from Isaac," Scott explained while trying to get his phone out of his pocket.

Stile looked at him with an extremely judgmental look. "Seriously, dude? You have a personal ringtone for Isaac?"

"I have one for you too," Scott said as he looked at his phone. "It's Madonna's _Like a Virgin_."

Stiles smacked Scott with a pillow and crossed his arms.

"Don't pout," Scott ordered without even looking at Stiles. "You're still my favorite."

"I better be," Stiles mumbled. "What's the other wolf boy want."

"He's locked out of my house," Scott answered. "I kinda forgot he was staying with me when I came here."

"Tell him to climb up the siding and go in your window," Stiles shrugged. "That's what I used to do before you gave me a key."

"Already told him," Scott answered as he put his phone away. He looked at Stiles and noticed he had a stupid grin on his face. "What?"

"You didn't give Isaac his own key," Stiles replied. "I really am your favorite."

"Stop it," Scott laughed. "And of course you are. Now what are we watching." He pulled back the covers and made himself more comfortable.

"Well I picked it in honor of us surviving this weekend," Stiles answered. "I'll just let the movie speak for itself."

Scott smiled as the Star Wars theme blared from the television and the yellow letters started scrolling down the screen. He glanced at his best friend and tried to grasp what dark corner his mind had been in the night before that had made him almost miss this moment. This moment that made him feel safe and happy and alive.

He decided right then that no matter what the new threats to Beacon Hills brought, as long as he had moments like these to hold onto, he would be okay.

"Dude, don't look at me," Stiles yelled. "You're missing all the dramatic scrolling backstory!"

"Sorry," Scott laughed.

"It's okay," Stiles answered. "I'll just read it to you."

Scott groaned.

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…"

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Feel free to leave a comment and let me know your thoughts! I love constructive criticism and hearing from fellow Teen Wolf fans!


End file.
